


Fatherhood

by Skeletor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eggs, Love, M/M, Minecraft, Romance, Sex, Soup, larry david - Freeform, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: Minecraft steve from minecraft discovers a new life
Relationships: Steve/Enderman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Fatherhood

Minecraft Steve (minecraft) was meandering thru the lands of mined craft, looking for a tasty sumptous morsel of yummy delights like maybe a cube pig or a cubed cow or a cubed chickemn. Everything was so nice and supple and cube shaped, the grass and bugs and rocks and dirt and ground and sky all of it cubes because its mines craft.   
SUDDEMLY Steve (minecraft) noticed something sososo scary....,,,,, the sun was goin down!!!! that meant that the scary things of minecraft town were gonna come out and fucking kill steve like crazy!!!!! Steve (minecraft) was SO scared, that would be so unpoggers if that happened.   
Steve(minecraft) ran and ran grunting and running as he ran and grunted, looking for a space to quickly build a little cube shelter for his cube body and soul. He wept hard and turgidly as he did this.   
SUDDENLY!!!!!!!...Steves(minecraft) worst fucking fear showed up!!!....a FREAKING enderman (minecraft)!!!!!!!!!!!! except this enderman (minecraft) was different...this enderman... was ROUND! Steve had never seen such smooth orbs before, his brain was breaking but also consumed in wet round extacy. The orbular wet enderman (minecraft) approached Steve (minecraft) and started to vibrate violently and sexily. Steve (minecraft) grabbed on to the endermans (minecraft) hooves and they took off flying into the ground. sTeve (minecraft) was sopping wet. They were going into the NETHER!!! Steve (minecraft) was so scared. but also super horny and he wanted to freak hard. He saw so many enderman (minecraft) but none of them were orbs like his wet sexy enderman (minecraft). They also passed by a struggling angry man who kept dying and respawning in the nether. "WHo is that?" Steve (minecraft) asked. "Thats stinky jim" screeched the round enderman (minecraft) "he's not good at minecraft". "oh ok" said steve (minecraft).   
The round enderman (minecraft) finally swooped them down onto a sexy sexy cliff that was full of dead cube pigs and cube cows and cube chikems.   
“Gorge uponst these creatures Steve (minecraft), once you are satiated with turgid meats we can get sensua and sexyl” the enderman (minecraft) bellowed and hollered.   
Steve (minecraft) began inhaling the animal corpses like kirby and then spat out their bones like a machine gun, killing all the other endermen (minecraft) in the nether instantly.   
“FINALLY” the round wet sticky enderman (minecraft) screeched and howled “WE CAN GET NASTY”. The round enderman (minecraft) began to tear off his enderman (minecraft) outer exoskeleton to reveal pounds and pounds of hot hot turgid soup.   
Steve (minecraft) went BALLISTIC as he was so horny for soup all the time. He rubbed the soup and bits of shredded orbular enderman (minecraft) exoskeleton all over his cube body and shivered in wet extacy. The round enderman (minecraft) was also shuddering and quaking and spewing and leaking soup from every orifice while barking “POG POG POG POG POG”  
Steve (minecraft) was so amped up and naked and covered in soup he just could not control himself anymore and he grabbed the enderman (minecraft) and kissed him square on the freaking mouth!!!   
The Enderman (minecraft) gasped….if he gets kissed then he instantly get pregnant!!! Fuck!!!  
The endermans (minecraft) soup filled body began to fill with thousand of little tiny enderman (minecraft) eggs like a spiders eggs. There were so many little eggs. At least one hundred billion million enderman (minecraft) spider eggs. Steve (minecraft) guffawed and glorked at this sumptuous sexy turgid sight of all these eggs.   
STeve (minecraft) immediately knew that he only had one option. He started to shovel the millions of eggs into his mouth, chomping and slurping them up like boba.   
The round enderman (minecrast) yelped “NOOO those are my BABYS” But steve (minecraft) could not stop munching and chunching them up like cous cous because as everyone knows, enderman (minecraft) eggs are a delicacy. He could feel the little enderman (minecraft) baby bones crunching in his cube mouth. The round enderman (minecraft) started screaming and spewing eggs and soup and bakes beans like freaking crazy and then he freaking passed away!!!  
Minecraft Steve (minecraft) was heartbroken that his new soup lover had passed so suddenly, especially since they had shared so much raw extacy together. He looked around at the leftover enderman (minecraft) babies,,,he was a dad now. He needed to step up and be a man. A minecraft man. He had 10000 enderman (minecraft) babys now. THEN Larry David showed up with two huge swords and started slicing all the little enderman (minecraft) babies in half like a fucking fruit ninja!   
Steve (minecraft) was so freaking upset he screamed and died F  
FIN


End file.
